The Demon Archer of Fairy Tale
by VenomFlare23
Summary: Yoichi gets sent to Fiore by a strange shadow and is stuck working with Fairy Tale until they come up with a way to get him back home...if he even wants to go back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 From Meeting a Stranger to going to a Stranger Place

(With Yoichi)

This was just going great for the marshmallowy sniper of Shinoa squad, wasn't it? First, he gets cut off from his friends by a building collapsing suddenly and now he was on the run from a few vampires that had caught sight of him after retreating into an apartment. Yoichi sighed as he heard Gekkoin growl out "Your boring me to all hell at least shoot them while running." Yoichi responded while ducking into a room off to his after leaping around a corner "As much as I want to Gekkoin that would draw us more attention."

Gekkoin decided to respond with an annoyed tone and for Yoichi appeared to be leaning against the wall next to the door. "Really? who cares about that if you let me have control over the body I could handle all of those bastards myself." Yoichi rolled his eyes figuring it would probably be good for him to lay low in the building for a good while...

(ten minutes pass)

"It should be clear now," he thought as he headed out of the room casually only to look to his left to see the vampires from before also being as relaxed as he was. There was a moment of staring between them as if the imminent chase was actually worth it. "Oh come on why me!?" Yoichi yelled out while the vampires dashed after him drawing their swords and after a few more minutes of cat and mouse finally he was caught.

A single vampire lunged forward taking the boy down to the floor, face slamming against it hard enough to cause him to become disorientated. "Finally caught you, you damn brat haha." the vampire actually seemed a bit tired of the chase though this didn't last long. As the other vampire soldiers caught up a voice came out with such malice it made Yoichi's spine shiver. "Is this how nobles handle things in this world? How disgusting."

Yoichi hazily watched as a purple glow appeared just above his eye-line and, the vampire on top of him was vaporized in a snap. He tried to pick himself up as Gekkoin yelled out suddenly "Kid give me the body!" the demon's call was enough to knock sense back into Yoichi quickly tried to push himself up and draw Gekkoin, only for a purple circle that bathed him in red electricity. "I..I can't move?" he thought his body shaking as Gekkoin demanded again "Dammit hurry up and hand me the body!"

He looked at the shadow in front of him red eyes gleaming out at him, whatever this guy was it was making Gekkoin nervous which never happened. The shadow regarded him saying "A child who's made friends with a demon, how curious." Yoichi wanted to retort but, couldn't even move his mouth as the vampires that had been in the chase moved to dogpile the shadow along with him.

"Haaa no matter your numbers I'm stronger." the shadow raised his arm another strange insignia covered circle appeared except this one was was red. A wave of fire decimated the vampires and the shadow sighed remorsefully at the scorched remains after the flames died down.

The shadow then turned to look at Yoichi his red eyes glowing, yet there was no merciless gleam like the brown-haired sniper had figured there would be. "I'll be borrowing you for a short while, I'm interested in how you will affect his development." Another circle appeared that was a pitch black and the shadow muttered something with Yoichi only catching " To Fiore."

(In Fiore)

Yoichi coughed there was a bright flash and suddenly he felt his face hit the grass. Yoichi muttered out "What the..?!" from an apartment he was now in a beautiful looking forest. "Enamored? I'm not surprised your world was in a broken state." the shadow spoke out to Yoichi in a pitiful tone while he, in reaction twisted around quickly pulling up his bow focusing completely on the strange shadow and its red eyes.

"How unique I haven't posed a threat and yet you give a call to battle? Your almost worth shedding a tear for." That made Yoichi go to drop Gekkoin before asking with a look of curiosity "Can you tell me why you brought me here..where ever here is?" The shadow seemed to think for a moment before closing its eyes telling Yoichi "I may be able to spare the time for a small explanation if that is you can touch me." that made the sniper go wide-eyed.

Yoichi suddenly had a bad feeling before asking "What do you mean by tou.." before he could fully answer, he had to quickly roll out of the way of a small bolt of energy. "I mean for you to attack with your best, hold no bars and act as this would be your last, that is what I mean." Yoichi gulped after hearing that while firing Gekkoin at the shadow, it held out its hand catching the energy before shattering it in its grip like glass. "Is this all a relationship between human and demon amounts to in your world?"

Yoichi fired another shot making the shadow make a noise of disappointment as it went to do the same crushing trick as before. This time though right as the arrow was about to collide with his palm it split into multiple beams that soared around him, taking crow-like forms. " I see.." the shadow said cryptically as the birds all went to slam into him.

"Did we get him?" Yoichi mutter to his demon as the birds exploded against their target and what he got in response was surprising. "Not even close kid..we..we're...," Gekkoin's ghost-like image that was beside him seemed conscious of something and finally finished his sentence "we're better off retreating." Gekkoin wanted to run that didn't bode well for him especially as the shadow's voice echoed darkly through the cloud of smoke surrounding him. "The power to shoot one single projectile that can then split off into multiples without the cost of losing the firepower of the original? Your demon's ability is an impressive one and if cultivated correctly you could be quite the adversary even for "him" I'm sure."

As the smoke cleared Yoichi was wide-eyed at how the shadowed figure had somehow compacted Gekkoin's arrows into orb like forms, that then proceeded to gather into a single bolt of power. "Now take this attack back will you?" he then shot the bolt out way faster than what Yoichi could hope to dodge...

(With Natsu, Lucy, and Happy)

The trio had just gotten a pretty simple job done so Lucy would have her rent money in the bag, as a loud explosion caught their attention "What was that!" Lucy shouted while looking accusingly at Natsu who responded to her look "I'm right here next to you, how could it be my fault!?" Happy then with a happy smile "aye!" Natsu started bolting towards where the explosion came from while Lucy struggled to keep up with Happy sitting on her shoulder since he didn't want to run for himself.

Natsu got there just as the Shadow went to disappear saying "Hold it, buddy, you aren't going anywhere!" the shadow teleported right before the salamander's punch landed. "huh where did he..?" Lucy caught up huffing out "Geez I need to do more cardio." Happy didn't even hesitate to agree with his signature "Aye!" Lucy then growled out "Shut it you stupid cat!"

Regaining her composure quickly Lucy asked Natsu "So what did I miss?" Natsu responded with a little bit of an annoyed tone "Just some shadow-covered creep running away like a coward." Lucy then looked to where the smoke from the explosion had been coming from wondering "Some shadow covered creep huh? I wonder what he was shoo..?!" she went wide-eyed as the smoke rolled away to reveal a person.

"Crap that guy attacked someone!" Lucy hollered out while rushing over to check on the teenager, this got Natsu running over as well while Happy comically popped his head next to Lucy's saying with a worried look "Aye!" Lucy was already worried for the stranger but, it got worsened when she noticed it was a 16-year-old who seemed to have been knocked unconscious. "His wounds don't look too bad," Lucy muttered out while Natsu growled out "Damn can't believe I let that guy get away."

Happy then thought for a moment and said: "It's fine Natsu we should take him to the guild to get him fixed up." Lucy looked at the cat asking "Why the guild?" Happy then said, "Well it's closer than the doctor's office." Natsu then followed up with "And hey maybe once he recovers he'll be willing to give me a fight." Lucy's eye twitched this teen definitely didn't look like a fighter despite, though as she said that she looked at how he wore something similar to a military uniform.

(In Yoichi's Mind)

Gekkoin looked at the kid who was sitting against the bedroom wall with a sigh he was completely out cold, the demon couldn't even interact with him in the mental world. "Tch that bastard got the better of us there huh kid?" this silence it bothered him and sorta pissed him off. After a moment there was a strange feeling that came over Gekkoin, though he did his best to shake it off.

"Uhhgh..Ge...Gekkoin?" Yoichi muttered out his eyes opening in his mental world and the demon responded by slamming his foot inches from Yoichi's head growling out "The hell is wrong with you? Didn't I say to book it?" Yoichi sweatdropped before putting out a response "I..I don't know it felt like I couldn't move, a...and besides with how fast that attack came I out I couldn't dodge anyways. "

Gekkoin looked aggravated at what he considered to be excuses but, before he could actually give the kid a rebuke he remembered what was going outside of the mental world. "Hey, moron you may want to wake up before the dumbasses that found your unconscious ass start thinking your dead or something." that made Yoichi surprised and he could definitely feel that he was waking up.

"Right so why didn't you take the body?" Yoichi asked and the demon responded with a confused tone. "Simple for whatever reason I couldn't, " Gekkoin crossed his arms before telling him "probably something that bastard did I'll try to figure it out..you just handle the idiots outside." Yoichi nodded wondering what the people who saved him would be like.

(In the real world)

The guild members that were on the first floor (and cared) watched as the boy that Lucy, Happy and Natsu woke up in a rather cute way for a guy. He looked at them with half-lidded eyes before shaking his head and groaning "Ouugh what happened..?" he was more than aware of course but, felt like it was necessary to ask anyway.

Lucy was the first to answer giving a friendly smile while saying "We were kinda hoping you could tell us, we found you after Natsu scared off your attacker." Yoichi asked "We?" she nodded when Natsu walked up with his own friendly smile saying "I'm Natsu and this," he pointed to the strange looking cat that stood on his shoulder saying "is my partner Happy." the cat raised his paw saying "Aye!"

"I..I'm Yoichi Saotome thanks for the save hehe." he rubbed the back of his head while giving off a nervous laugh. After that, though Yoichi answered with "About the shadow that attacked me I honestly have no clue why he did it or well why he took me in the first place." Lucy then inquired "Took you?" Yoichi nodded before saying "Yeah took me, I was nowhere near a forest before but, then in a flash I was where you guys found me, caught in a fight with that guy."

At this point, Lucy took over the situation completely as Natsu began bickering with someone, taking Yoichi over to the bar to sit down. "So Yoichi where exactly are you from and uh how old are you?" it was awkward to ask that last part out of the blue but, she had to make sure he just didn't look young or something. "Uh well I'm sixteen and I'm from Ja.." he didn't get to finish as Lucy asked "Sixteen but, you're dressed like your part of a military?" the sudden shift of subject made Yoichi respond quickly and nervously.

"Uh well, I am actually..." that made Lucy blink in surprise before saying "Wait a second your military? at your age?" Yoichi responded to her with a smile saying "Yep I'm a special private trained as the sniper of the Shinoa Squad in the Moon Demon Company." that made Lucy somewhere between impressed (despite not understanding anything besides Special Private and Sniper) and slightly unnerved at how gingerly he spoke about being a trained shooter.

Just as Lucy was about to question the boy some more as the doors to the guild swung open revealing a woman in armor and with red hair carrying a giant tooth-like object with jewels embedded in it. Yoichi went wide-eyed at how she had silenced pretty much everyone and was carrying it with her bare hands. Lucy was just surprised while Yoichi swallowed some spit he knew this feeling of dread in the air, it was the feeling of an angry superior.

"So that's Erza?" Lucy asked Mirajane who had come out from behind the bar to talk to her. Mirajane nodded while taking a look at Yoichi who despite seeming fine was pissing himself on the inside after seeing this Erza girl's physical strength. Erza quickly took control of the guild members, telling them both how she felt about what was going on while she was gone and what they should be doing. "Holy crap it's like she's taking over!"

Happy had a slightly nervous look while responding "Th..that's Erza for you." Erza then looked around a small bit before saying "Is Natsu and Grey here?" Grey was the first to respond "Oh hey Erza we're just getting along as good friends should hehe." Natsu followed Grey's comment up with "Aye!"

Lucy quickly asked with an unnerved look "Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!" Yoichi looked at the man who had been fighting with Natsu figuring that was Grey and asked Lucy with his own creeped out expression "Is that all your concerned about?! That Grey guy isn't wearing anything besides a pair of boxers!" Lucy replied to Yoichi "That's just one of Grey's quirks, I'm more worried about what's wrong with Natsu."

Mirajane answered Lucy with a small smile "Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him down pretty bad." As Lucy replied to Mirajane about how she felt that it was a dumb idea another member of the guild said: "then she found Grey walking around naked and beat him up too." Yoichi thought with a frightened look "th...this place is full of weirdos isn't it?"

"Natsu, Grey I need you both to do me a favor. I heard something while traveling that's got me nervous and normally I would consult the master before acting but he's not here. This is a matter of utmost urgency and you two are the strongest wizards here so I could really use your help." the guild instantly became abuzz with the members all surprised that Erza had asked for their help.

Mirajane then started talking about how this could be the strongest team that the fairy tale guild has ever seen, while Yoichi's mind went to thinking "just where am I? all this guild stuff and what about my friends I've got a bunch of questions but, man I'm way to scared to break the atmosphere." That's when Gekkoin spoke up to him.

"Tch screw their damn atmosphere and don't worry about it I'm figuring out things just don't get involved with any of their shit." Lucy then noticed something after looking at Yoichi who seemed to have a gloomy expression "Yoichi you don't have a place to stay do you?" that snapped Yoichi from his thoughts and he nodded in response still under the effect of Erza's presence.

"Y...Yeah I don't have one." Lucy wondered what was wrong with him before giving the boy a small smile saying "Well I should have enough room at my apartment for you to stay there for the night if that's fine." the boy blinked before just agreeing to it since he literally had nowhere to go.

Author's note-  
1\. So next week maybe a pretty slow one for uploads cause this one's been terrible for me.

2\. I hope this sounded pretty good remember I love seeing reviews of all forms come my way as long as your being constructive with your criticism.

3\. I hope you all had very good weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Whole New World of Problems

(Lucy's apartment)

Lucy came out of the room she slept in to see Yoichi still softly snoring on the couch, making her give him a gentle smile. It was strange sure but, he looked pretty cute while asleep kinda like a little brother. She then saw how he cringed a bit and bit his lip before pushing himself up rubbing his eyes. "Huuh wha..where...?" he looked at Lucy before remembering everything that had happened.

Lucy had to hold back a squee at how cute the sixteen-year-old boy carried himself it was adorable how he acted while getting up. She smiled at him saying "Morning sleepy-head you have a good rest?" Yoichi nodded before replying with "Yeah, it's been a long time since I've slept this comfortably." his head was down while saying that and his tone was mixed between happy and despairful.

"I really did get sent somewhere else huh?" Yoichi thought and Gekkoin replied with an annoyed tone "Yeah kid about that I figured some stuff out and don't freak out when I tell you." Yoichi looked at Gekkoin who lounged on the foot of the bed with a very aggravated look. After a brief pause, Gekkoin told Yoichi with an exhausted tone "It looks like we've been brought to another world."

Yoichi had to do his best not to gain any form of reaction outside of what he did in his own mind. "I..I see," he muttered he didn't want to believe it but everything he had been through against that shadow and that Erza woman with her strength this couldn't be his homeworld. Gekkoin sighed not wanting to press the kid too hard but, he needed to know this last bit of information.

The demon was interrupted however when Lucy came over crouching next to Yoichi her hand going against his hair, making his eyes meet her tears slowly dripping out of them. Lucy was about to ask what was wrong but, he quickly tried to deny it telling her "I..it's nothing, Miss Lucy." She gave him a sad look, he wanted to tell her what was wrong but she wouldn't believe him...would she?

"Well if you feel good enough I can get some breakfast made?" Yoichi's stomach growled in response making the decision for him. -a few minutes later- they had eaten some breakfast and Yoichi he just wanted to make Lucy sure she didn't need to worry about him. "Miss Lucy about before..j..just forget about those tears, it was just a nightmare was all." the girl looked at him in response he could tell, she was about to press him for information.

-Knock, knock- saved by the door Lucy got up while thinking "Something is really wrong with him if he's telling me that I shouldn't worry." For now, Lucy had decided to focus on getting to know Yoichi and voice her concerns to Natsu and probably Grey as well.

(Minutes Later the train station)

Natsu and Grey growled at each other arguing while at each other's throats as Yoichi and Lucy sat on the bench just behind them, with Happy on Yoichi's lap. Lucy wore a face of embarrassment and disappointment commenting "We should just pretend we don't know them." Yoichi, on the other hand, had to mentally chuckle it reminded him of a more violent Yuichiro and Kimizuki really.

"Man I hope you guys are going to be alright." he had to wonder how his disappearance would affect his friends he prayed they wouldn't do anything stupid though. His face then became one of hopelessness "What am I thinking...there's not a chance in hell Yu's not going to do something stupid in this situation." he was broken from his thoughts by Happy who figured both of them had sad looks on their face for a similar reason.

"What made you guys come along?" this question was especially aimed towards Yoichi who sighed answering after Lucy with "Well Miss. Lucy was going on some dangerous mission, and I owe her for letting me stay at her apartment along with Natsu who scared off the guy who tried to kill me."

All three looked at Natsu and Grey who were giving each other stern glares with Lucy muttering out " Those two are seriously hopeless huh?" and Yoichi nodded in agreement as Gekkoin lounged behind the boy muttering into Yoichi's ear " I got a way to break up the fight let me screech a little bit hehe." the boy sighed with a sweatdrop it would work sure but, he didn't need to go throwing that out in a public place.

That's when they heard Erza's voice "Sorry I'm late were you waiting long?" Natsu and Grey instantly went into a buddy, buddy state with Lucy sweatdropping while saying under her breath "There complete idiots right Yoi.." her face became even grimmer as she saw the boy.

He had shot up throwing his right hand up into a jittery salute while his left squeezed Happy tightly with the cat having his own shaking salute while being choked by Yoichi's rather tight grip. Lucy's head then crawled over to see something that made her jaw drop Erza's luggage pile was huge. "Do..does all that belong to you?!" Lucy questioned loudly while Grey and Natsu continued their buddy-buddy act.

"Y...Yoichi your jo..choking me." Happy coughed out and the boy blinked before shaking his head and dropping the cat apologizing immediately with "So..sorry." That's when Erza, after acknowledging Lucy and chatting with her regarded the boy. "You were the other new face at the guild weren't you?"

Yoichi shakily nodded, to be honest in his mind he probably looked pretty pathetic being all shaky en'stuff because of her talking with him. In the minds of both the bystanders watching and to the others in the group he looked sorta like a defenseless kitten shaking at meeting a new person. Even Natsu and Grey stopped their activities to imagine the twitching cat ears and swishing tail on the overly nervous boy.

"I'm Erza it's nice to meet you." she held out her hand and the boy took it scared of an impending death grip, while again to everyone else it looked like an act of adorable shyness. "Yo...Yoichi Sa..Sa...Satome it..it's goo..good to meet yo..you to." Surprising him his hand wasn't crushed and he was hoping that after a brief introduction, that she would turn her back to him.

Instead, she asked a question he wasn't prepared for "So if I may ask why did you come along as well, not that I mind of course?" His face blanched white for a moment before telling her "We..well I'm not p..p..oart of the guild b..but Miss Lucy an..and Natsu s..saved me so I wa..wanna help the..the out a bit." Erza smiled at the boy patting him on the head like a little kid saying "That's fairly kind of you."

Yoichi nodded again before saying quickly "Uh umm well I..I'll start getting your luggage on the train to keep being useful bye!" he bolted off to start getting the many bags and suitcases off of the trolley. All the boy could see of Natsu's challenge to Erza was a spire of flame shooting upwards that he nervously figured was from Erza becoming angry at one of his unlucky companions.

(On the train)

Yoichi sat between Natus and Grey with Happy sitting on his lap eating a fish. "Where does he get those from?" Yoichi thought just having to wonder how the cat seemed to pull a new one out, whenever they had to idly sit around. He was snapped from that though as he saw Natsu's face pale as the train started up and his cheeks bloat slightly.

"Ah, Natsu what's wrong?!" the boy leaped up from his seat accidentally sending Happy face first between Erza and Lucy while going to check on the salamander. It was Erza who told Yoichi "Sit down and don't worry he's just getting a bit motion sick." Yoichi sweatdropped and plopped back down in his seat after recapturing Happy in his arms now shaking in fear. Erza then asked, "Lucy can you switch with Natsu?"

Lucy nodded getting up to switch with the sick salamander who flopped down next to Erza who looked at him with a kind smile asking "You ready?" Natsu nodded biting his lip as Erza slammed a fist in his stomach, making him flinch in pain before passing out, his head landing in Erza's lap. Yoichi shook in complete fear thinking "I never thought someone would scare me more than Gurren could."

"That's only because of the fact that you're a coward." Gekkoin snickered out doing his best to keep down his own sweatdrop. Yoichi replied to the demon with a mental roll of the eyes saying " I mean she seems nice though s...so maybe I just need to speak to her more?" Gekkoin growled annoyed that Yoichi insisted on being friends with people from another world. "Whatever you annoying brat."

He felt a sting of pain and he looked down to see that Happy had bitten him lightly. "Eh wha..what is it Happy, was I squeezing you again?" the cat nodded no and Grey spoke up. "She's filling us in and it'd do you good to listen up on what's going on." Yoichi nodded before Grey blinked noticing his tone was a slight bit more irritated than he meant it to be.

" about making it sound bad name's Grey by the way." Yoichi again nodded before replying "I...it's fine my name's Yoichi." he did his best to put on a small smile as Erza then said, "Alright anyways as I was saying the about the dark guild Eisenwald, I have reason to believe is planning something big. I'm not sure what it could exactly be but, it has something to do with a magic item called Lullaby."

Magic, that one word made Yoichi's eyes widen for a mere second at that one second enough for Erza at least to notice the surprised look. It disappeared quickly though not that Yoichi didn't stop his fangirling in his head "On my god, Gekkoin were in a world of magic that is awesome!" the stars in the boy's eyes made the demon sick as he responded "Alright zip your pants up, your fan boner is showing."

"So what is Lullaby?" Lucy is asked with Erza's answer breaking Yoichi from his fangirling. "It's a magical artifact in the form of a flute, that was enchanted with death magic apparently." Yoichi whispered out "Death magic?" Erza nodded at him saying "Yes, it has the power that when played everyone besides the one playing it that hears it's song will die." that made Yoichi wide-eyed while catching Gekkoin's interest.

"Well, well now that could be a useful trick up the sleeve eh kid?" Gekkoin had a wicked grin as he told Yoichi that dragging him into his mind. He was in that bedroom again, Gekkoin sitting on the bed in front of his sister's body. "Gekkoin this isn't the time for this, she's saying some really important stuff." he had a stern look on the rather straight-faced demon.

Gekkoin shrugged before telling him "I know, I'm just letting you in on a little idea that could make things entertaining." Yoichi gave Gekkoin a disapproving look, the smile on the demon's face meant trouble lots of it at that. "It's simple enough we help them get this Lullaby thing, stab a few arrows through their guts and then use it on the vampires when we get back to our world."

Yoichi was about reprimand the demon but, instead was sorely reminded that he was in another world, he didn't know what was happening with his friends and if he was here he couldn't rip that Lacius bastard's throat out. After a moment though he told the demon in a low voice "If we can get back and besides I'm not cruel enough to betray people especially after they saved us."

"Just giving you options kid," Gekkoin told him with a self-satisfied smile finishing off with " just keep it in your head, who knows you might think differently later on." Yoichi just nodded as to let Gekkoin know that he'd remember it if only to avoid being bothered by it later. The demon noticed that he hadn't let the boy in on the other tidbit that he figured out while discovering the fact that they were in another world.

Before he could Yoichi was snapped back into reality as Erza talked about Erigor the Reaper. The boy then thought of something that left him sort of nervous actually "I'm going to have to fight with them right? ye..yeah I have to so.." Yoichi coughed before apologizing "Um, sorry but uh Miss Erza I..I have a question if you don't mind."

Erza smiled before telling Yoichi "Sure what is it?" her voice put him on edge and he twiddled his thumbs before he said "So umm if we have to fight, uh do we take them alive or...?" there was an awkward silence followed with Erza doing a cough of her own asking "Come again?"

Yoichi rubbed the back of his head nervously before telling her " Where I'm from the military I was apart of well we had a take no prisoners policy." Yoichi said this mind you when he didn't even know if Gekkoin had a "do not kill" setting. Erza wondered how to respond, finally, she told him "If at all possible yes, it would be good for us to take them alive."

"You heard her Gekkoin," Yoichi commented to the demon who rolled his eyes and retorted "You're taking all of the fun out of this for me." Erza then asked the boy "So Yoichi where do you come from that has younger people like you are a part of the military?"

Lucy also wanted to know about that as well and the boy swallowed some spit. "Well, I..I come from a place called Japan." That made Erza's eyes narrow, she'd never heard of a place called that and Lucy whispered out "Japan huh?" it was a strange name.

"Is that so," Erza inquired continuing with "so is it a war-torn place?" Yoichi gave a small sigh before nodding no muttering out low enough that he hoped they wouldn't hear him "War? Ha against the bloodsuckers isn't even really much of a fight." It was a dark way of thinking sure but, that was coming from the kid who only decided to fight with the army so he could get revenge.

Grey looked at the kid, he wanted to change the subject due to how Yoichi's face had taken a rather despairful look. "Hey, were at Onibas station Yoichi help me start getting all the luggage gathered." The boy blinked doing his best to push down his rather morbid thoughts getting up to go with Grey.

This left Lucy and Erza who looked at one another before Lucy told her about the shadow and how she along with Natsu saved Yoichi. Erza closed her eyes a moment to think "I see did you notice anything else about him, anything that might hint about where he came from?" Lucy nodded no before telling her "All I know is that he's pretty depressed and doesn't want to talk about it."

Erza could figure that much anyone that young having to ask if it was all right to kill someone was a bit more than worrying, especially with how neutral faced he was about it. "I see well maybe while on this mission we can get him to talk..."

Chapter 2 end

Author's notes-

1.I'm pretty sure this chapter sucked

2\. Don't forget I'm more than open to comments, support, and even flames as long as their being constructive.

3\. Good news this fic is going to get more attention this week since I feel I've neglected it a bit too much!

Reviews-

ZoePeanut- Thanks Yoichi is my favorite character the adorable little marshmallow and, I may do more stories centered around him later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Train Station Frustration

(With Yoichi and Grey)

As the two worked on getting all of the luggage off of the train Yoichi sighed falling over and looking at Grey, turning his head while thanking him "Th..thanks for getting me out of there." The ice user responded as he sat down a rather large suitcase on the trolley "no problem." Yoichi then went to reassure Grey that he wouldn't need to worry about him " An..anyways you don't need to wor.."

Grey shrugged before interrupting him " I understand just going to let you know kid if you don't tell us what we're not supposed to worry about, Erza's guaranteed to get it outta you." Yoichi blinked in surprise as Grey put a hand on his shoulder before they both gained blanched face noticing something.

"Sh..shit all of Erza's..." Grey grumbled turning his neck to look directly at the train while Yoichi finished his sentence " s..stuff is still on the t..train."

(10 minutes with Erza, Lucy and Happy)

The flying cat sat on Erza's shoulder as they heard a huffing noise to see both Yoichi and Grey struggling to move the trolley. The girls walked over to the two boys with Yoichi flopping to the ground, coughing out "G..Grey what is Erza the..there's no way she's human." the ice user sweatdropped in response muttering "I think everyone who knows her wants to figure that out."

"I'm impressed that you two were able to move it as far as you did." Yoichi who was too tired to be frightened of Erza's presence retorted while wiping some sweat from his forehead. "It was more Grey moving the trolley while I died trying to push it." Grey nodded his head to agree though he had to say he was impressed with the kid's determination.

That made Erza think about his overall build compared to the fact that he claimed to be a part of the military. "Yoichi your part of the military correct?" Yoichi nodded just about recovered from the tiring experience "How do you fight? Not to be rude but you don't look or act like the type of person to be a foot soldier."

Lucy then told Erza " He told me he was a sniper...though now that I think about it he doesn't have anything to snipe with." Yoichi blinked pretty sure he understood where this was going, and retrieved his cursed gear in its compact form from his pocket. "So do you use like an elemental magic to...?!" Happy was cut off when Yoichi's hand exploded into fiery black and green darkness that materialized as a strange looking bow.

"Just forget I tried to ask.." Happy muttered slightly taken aback by the weapon's materialization while leaving Lucy shocked and Grey along with Erza feeling unnerved. Yoichi smiled while holding out Gekkoin telling them "This is Gekkoin, my weapon pretty cool huh?" Grey recovered the quickest cooly looking over the weapon saying in response "Yeah, I guess.."

The ice user wasn't actually trying to check out the bow because of its design, he didn't like the feeling he got from it, in fact, the weapon's power felt dark almost demonic. Erza had to do her own investigation for a different reason asking "Where exactly did that weapon come from?" she was wondering if he had summoned it similar to her re-equip magic because it definitely didn't feel like it.

The boy at this point had completely recovered from his exhaustion and his slight fear from Erza's superior aura came back full force. He swallowed some spit there wasn't a point to being so scared of her, she was luckily on his side "Yo..you see uh Gekkoin is usually," there was a bright green glow and the bow returned to it's sealed state "like this for convenience."

"That's pretty handy," Lucy commented with Happy following up with "Aye." Yoichi nodded in agreement pocketing Gekkoin with the demon snickering into his ear "Yeah, yeah keep showing off it'll bite you in the ass eventually kid." Yoichi mentally gave the demon a glare while keeping his left hand in his pocket.

The boy then responded to the demon's snicker with an annoyed tone "Coming from the one who did the flashy transformation, my hand is basically burning right now, you know?" the demon muttered out that he was a baby before realizing now was a good time to tell the kid, about that important information that could complicate things for them later.

"Hey, you alright?" Right as the demon was about to go for it Lucy once again interrupted the demon who cursed at her violently. This outburst caused Yoichi to flinch as Lucy went to touch him and, Yoichi the responded nervously "I..I'm fine." Lucy looked at the boy he kept zoning out and it was worrying.

Before he could walk away completely she looked around and handed Yoichi some money saying "Hey could you go get us some drinks? I'm pretty thirsty." the boy nodded after she pointed to where a concession stand was. Lucy then went to Erza and Grey who were already discussing Yoichi's weapon and what they felt from it.

"That thing is definitely not a normal weapon, not that it's trying to look the part from the beginning," Grey said with Erza following up with "Yes and the fact it has a sealed form..." Lucy then coughed getting their attention on her and she said: "He seems to zone out a lot too, I wonder if it has to do with that thing?"

Yoichi returned before they could continue and, the boy was stuck wondering something for himself "Isn't there something we're all forgetting?" that's when they all heard and watched the train start moving again. After that Natsu's head came shooting out out a train window yelling at them to stop the train and making them all gain sweatdrops.

"Oh right, Natsu was on the train wasn't he?" Yoichi said with a worried look while Grey simply responded: " I think it's karma for all the crap he puts me through." Yoichi then thought with a sigh " Don't you give him just as much?"

That's when Erza looked at the ground disappointed with herself muttering out "Someone please hit me so I can feel redemption, I was so focused at talking I forgot about Natsu." Lucy then interjected with "Shouldn't we be more worried about stopping the train?" Erza snapped up saying "Right!"

She looked around quickly before seeing the switch to activate the automated brake for the train and pushed the attendant aside to activate it. The rest of the group came beside her with Yoichi sighing out "I..I don't think we should worry too much I mean, I doubt he'd get into too mu..." before the boy could finish his sentence an explosion followed with a column of flame shot from the halted train.

(On the train)

Natsu glared looking at the shadow magic user that attacked him saying "So you're with Eisenwald huh?" that made the shadow user look at him with his own sharp glare. Before either of them could use any magic, however, the train started up again, Natsu having to cover his mouth hoping not to barf.

"Natsu!" he heard the call of his name and blinked before shaking his head, sighing before diving head first out of the train window. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to suck?" he thought as he let gravity and wind do its thing.

"Grey watch out!" he heard Yoichi cry out before going head first into his ice using rival...-a minute later- After stopping the car to check on Natsu and Grey Yoichi sighed this was a bit more adventure than he could ever ask for.

Author's note-

1\. A shorter chapter which I apologize for some stressful stuff happened the past 3 days and I hope you can all understand

2\. the next chapter should be more action filled since it deals with their first encounter with Erigor the reaper.

Reviews-

zoepeanut- thank you for the reassuring words and sorry if I made you a bit disgruntled about my own harshness when it came to the 2nd chapter I am just naturally hard on myself. I hope I continue to have your support on this fanfic.

Samantha613- thanks and I hope I can keep making it awesome to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(On the way to Ochibana station)

Yoichi had to sweatdrop at just how fast they were going through the desert like expanse towards the next town. "Is it really alright to be driving this fast, we're probably burning a lot of fuel?" he inquired with a sweatdrop before also looking at Natsu who was practically dying while face first on the floor "...and is he gonna be alright?" Grey followed up with "Kid's right Erza going this fast'll burn you out of magic before we even start fighting." this left his concern for Natsu completely fallen on deaf ears while Gekkoin poked at Yoichi.

"Quit being so worrisome over that pink-haired moron brat, anyways things are going to get pretty fun soon, especially with the fear I taste on the wind." that made Yoichi widen his eyes mentally at the demon asking him "Fear you taste?" that made Gekkoin snicker at the boy right he'd been denied the ability to get what he needed to say out of the way now.

"Yeah, I can directly sense it now and more importantly absorb the negative energy produced by it or any other negative feelings floating around, meaning I'm no longer bound to feeding off of your emotions alone." Yoichi was surprised before responding "Th..that's good for me right?"

The demon's mental image nodded before saying "Considering the circumstances we're in yeah it's pretty damn useful," Yoichi then followed up with another question out of curiosity "And those circumstances are..what exactly?" The demon finally going to say what it wanted to tell him since after he figured out hesitated he wasn't sure how exactly to make this sound "good" in any sense at all.

"Ah fuck it," the demon resolved he wouldn't get a second chance until hell froze over and lord knows the annoying stripper wouldn't be dying anytime soon "our souls are sharing your body at the moment, not just our psyches." That made Yoichi blink for a moment he was going to panic on the outside before realizing they probably had a ways to go before reaching the station so he did the best thing he could think of...pass out.

Suddenly, without warning, Yoichi's eyes turned dark and he flopped back into his seat completely going unconscious. Now that he knew his physical body wouldn't be panicking along with him and he had entered the mental image of the room where his sister was murdered so he hit the ol'panick button harder than ever before. "S..s..so Gekkouin explain what you mean by our souls sharing the same body now,? I mean how is that possible your soul was sealed in the cursed gear,? And what about me does it mean I'm like some demon-human hybrid thing or something an..an..!?"

"Just shut it and let me explain it the best I can." the demon growled while silencing the kid with his claw "It seems that whatever the hell the shadow used to bring us here, in a moments notice also managed to slip my soul from the bow and into you completely bypassing the seal by god knows fuckin how. Tch as far as your humanity and us sharing a body well that's when things get difficult." Gekkoin wanted to curse that mysterious bastard for doing this, the kid wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"For one, our souls are in very close proximity with one another which if this wasn't on the random wouldn't be so bad, hell we would be pretty much damn near unstoppable in our world. " Yoichi then questioned him with "how could we be unstoppable?" Yoichi wasn't exactly a fighter, to say the least, and more or less represented a marshmallow in both his cuddly form going along with his (usually) sweet personality. "Cause eventually my soul would abnormally corrupt you into becoming a demon-like human instead of a straight demon, of course, one that would adhere to both of our mindsets."

Yoichi then blanched saying "S..so like one of th...those science things that Shinoa always went on about?" The demon wanted to kick the kid like a lost puppy for that but, ignored it answering with "I guess you could think of it like that if you too dumb to understand what I originally said, either way, it that creature would be damn near perfect at killing everything. We demons can't feed off of ourselves and others of demonkind but, that rule doesn't apply to a hybrid created in such a way. Due to its human nature, the emotions that it feels allows it to partake in a literal form of emotional cannibalism. Then, on the human side of things, it wouldn't have to worry about weak human morality or justice since we demons think that whole concept can go suck a big one."

"Y..your really knowledgeable in this huh Gekkoin?" Yoichi inquired to which the demon nodded before responding "Yeah too bad things aren't heading down the slaughter route just yet, rather the shadow's not letting it happen." Yoichi gulped at the look Gekkoin had it was something distant, but not unrecognizable he knew that for all it was worth Gekkoin did care about him or well he hoped he did. "So what is happening then?" Gekkoin scowled as Yoichi broke the silence that had past in the last five minutes.

He thought bitterly "Tch you damn walking pair of golden-haired breasts where's the interruption moment..." after another instance of silence Gekkoin resigned he had started this up, he would have to finish it growling out "Not completely sure to be honest, but from what I could guess our souls are being prepared for some form of fusion...?" Yoichi was about to ask for more info when the demon told him "Anywho looks like you made it to the station place, don't screw up too much while I'm trying to figure things out."

In reality, Yoichi slowly pushed himself up from his seat to see Happy smile at him and he asked "Are we there yet Happy?" the cat nodded saying "Aye,! the others are outside trying to figure out what's going on with the smoking building." Yoichi jumped out of the car doing a light stretch with Happy flying next to him making him think "He can talk and fly...this world is awesome!" though his nerdgasm was cut short as he shook at seeing Erza roaring at police officers scaring them unconscious.

"Sh..she's terrifying." Yoichi muttered while Happy sweatdropped while lowly agreeing with him saying "Aye." As he got next to Lucy who was carrying the still in recovery Natsu and Grey who had stripped down to his boxers making Yoichi think "What's wrong with him we're in public!?" Lucy voiced her own concern about Grey's current look as Erza came up saying to them "Eisenwald is inside let's go."

Lucy then asked, "Am I going to have to drag this one around?" Yoichi chuckled a small amount at the apology that quickly came from the pink-haired fire user.

(In the station)

As they walked into the building heading for the main area of the station Yoichi was a little more than caught off guard by the small military force that had been devastated by the guild. "They've been completely wiped out." Happy stated and Yoichi walked over to one of the body's checking his pulse...it was there he sighed in relief saying "They're not dead at least." that comforted Erza as well but, also concerned her why were they leaving military alive when their goal is obviously to kill.

As they reached the top of the stairs they all looked at the guild in front of them and on top of the train behind the mass of people was who Yoichi figured to be Erigor and flicked the cursed gear's sealed form in the palm of his hand. "We can't kill the guild members..but, it might be better to remove the head of the snake quickly." Yoichi thought it would be a good way to remove a dangerous threat right off the bat.

Yoichi ignored everyone around him for the moment planning his attack, he needed to be perfectly timed and considering he didn't know what magic tricks Erigor had up his sleeve literally he would need to be ready to dodge anything. Yoichi at this point noticed the man was trying to justify everything he had done and planned to do, not that the sniper cared for it. He was the enemy hurting innocent people and for all intents and purposes, he would mark him as a vampire in his eyes and as such his quarry.

"What do all train sta-hnng!" Erigor had to dodge reflexively as an arrow made of green energy just barely clipped his ear and hurled itself up and out of the station skylight. The reaper scowled looking at Yoichi who had a serious look as Erigor swung his scythe at him sending a blade of wind at the sniper. He was just barely able to dodge the shot before quickly firing another shot that sped towards its target only to be dead stopped by another sickle of wind.

Erigor then growled while glaring at the boy scowling out "You have some nerve you damn brat to even dare to attack me!" Yoichi glared at the man before replying in a hardened cold tone "Shut up you're my target and you won't be escaping." Erigor snickered out "Oh is that right, and how do you plan to...ack?" the reaper was slammed into by four green bolts of energy that had spawned from the first arrow he had shot. They exploded on impact and in a large burst of wind Erigor showed that the attacks had definitely done a number on him.

"Hehehehe hahaha you are quite the sniveling brat, I'll leave them to you all deal with them." Yoichi went to tunnel vision the leader only for him to disappear and he heard Erza tell Natsu along with Grey to pursue them. The development left Yoichi with a confident Erza and a nervous Lucy, making the boy train his bow on the group of people in front of them. He thought to Gekkoin "No killing remember?" he felt an eye roll from the demon who replied, "Yeah yeah the power has been adjusted so you won't murder someone...on accident."

"So, It seems they have the advantage on us in terms of numbers," Erza said that while giving Yoichi a look that seemed stern but, was meant to hide her surprise at his change of character. Yoichi nodded before responding with his eye looking at the vending machine behind him "Yeah, I'll cover you both so let's deal with them quickly." Erza nodded before gaining a small grin summoning her a sword while Yoichi quickly jumped from a bench onto the soda machine using it as a sniping position.

Yoichi didn't mind the two that ran off after Natsu and Grey, he doubted that those two would lose to random people if the talk from back at Fairy Tail meant anything. He drew his bowstring back three black arrows aligned themselves on it and as the arrows ignited green he fired them just as the group went to recklessly charge the girls. The three arrows split into a full hail of explosive energy bolts that rained down on the group of men and after the many explosions Erza went in to finish the group off.

At that point, Yoichi was put into full awe as the scarlet haired-woman completely crushed the 13 or so men by having her armor transforming into an almost angelic form before wiping them out in a single move. This awe was also shared by Lucy who began praising the woman as he jumped from his little sniping position. Coming next to them he smiled saying "Th..that was awesome Erza that was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" he had stars in his eyes as he told her that, which got a small smile from her.

"Is that so...?" she looked behind the two to see one last member of Eisenwald standing behind them and he bolted screaming about how he wasn't playing to this. Erza quickly then told Lucy and Yoichi "you two need to go after him, he's probably trying to get to Erigor." Lucy was about to question her but, after getting into combat Yoichi was in soldier mode at the moment and Erza was his superior for the moment so he didn't even think just moved.

Lucy blinked in surprise at how quickly Yoichi grabbed Lucy's hand and began dragging her off after the guy earning less than a happy response from Erza though he didn't know that bit. The woman was now very sure the boy was a soldier and he registered her as a superior officer or more accurately someone he should fear and listen to unconditionally, which was something she didn't want if anything she wanted to be his friend.

(5 minutes later)

"This is so useless we've been looking forever and haven't found a trace of him yet."Yoichi scowled as well this was pretty annoying even while following orders from Erza, he didn't think there was a reason to continue the search. "Maybe we should go back to where Erza was and talk with her there?" Lucy suggested Yoichi then agreed with her responding "Yeah, it's useless to keep hunting someone down when there's nothing to track...unless." he muttered the last part to himself while Happy reacted to them.

"Hey Gekkoin any chance you've got a way to track this guy down?" the demon chuckled in response "Yeah I do but, why should I tell you how this is pretty funny watching you guys get lost that is," Yoichi replied in an audible mutter "Yeah sure when did you start wanting to avoid a fight?" that made Gekkoin snicker out "Touche kid, focus on your nose and follow the scent...the scent of his fear." that made Yoichi blink for a moment before mentally asking "Come again?"

The demon chuckled saying "Like I said focus on smelling out his fear, and to be square with you this isn't the only thing that'll come to you because of the fusion my abilities to some extent are going to be accessible to you if I feel in a good enough mood to teach you." Yoichi shook his head his life only would get stranger as he stayed here, wouldn't it? So the boy closed his eyes sniffing the air trying to think on that fat, frightened man and suddenly a strange aroma came to him.

It was indescribable, but it brought out some form of instinct in him, something primal, something predatorial that told him to chase the scent to its origin and catch his prey. As he rushed along with a quickly fading out "Tch we were played, he's this way!"

(With Erza, Grey, and Natsu)

They had cornered the man named Kage of the Eisenwald guild and right now the man was crying like a baby at the frightening aura given off by Erza. "You will disperse the barrier around the station without complaint now." During her time apart from the group she had found out that Erigor had created a barrier around the station and that Kage was the only one who could dispell it at the moment.

Yoichi rushed into the room from the large hole blown in the wall from Natsu's fight with Kage quickly looking around that fat man's fear had led him here. It was Grey who questioned him first " Something wrong Yoichi?" the boy quickly responded, "Yeah we're not alone in here that fat guy...he duped us with some kind of illusion." that's when suddenly Kage howled in pain as a hand pushed through his stomach making Yoichi flick Gekkoin up before taking a step back in surprise thinking."N..no way."

"Why, Karacka?" Kage cast his head back in pain asking that before falling forward as both Grey and Erza instantly went to make sure he wouldn't die. Yoichi simply gulped trying to keep a poker face going, he was an ex-soldier who had been hunted by his own race because he didn't want to help a corrupted army. Even then, it still shocked him when people who were working together to attempt killing each other.

Yoichi wanted to say something to this Karacka guy though Natsu beat him to it growling out "That was one of your friends,!" Natsu then clenched his fist, while he was veiled in fire catching everyone's attention "He's apart of your guild and you tried to kill him!" Karacka ducked into the wall making Yoichi raise his guard for a moment until he watched Natsu knock the wall out with a single strike, sending Karacka to the floor knocking him unconscious.

"Is it a bad time?" Lucy asked with Happy following up with a slightly hesitant "Aye...?" Yoichi didn't really know the importance of this Kage guy but, asked Gekkoin "Hey Gekkoin,?" the demon made a noise of confirmation before Yoichi went on with "I wouldn't have a way to heal this guy up from how our souls are now, would I?" the demon left off with a sarcastic remark "Have I ever been one for healing?"

He sighed while giving a look of pure annoyance to the ground asking the demon "Right, thanks for the help Gekkoin." the demon snickered out "No problem kid, now let's find out about this barrier nonsense eh?" Yoichi agreed but, he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something about their dying captive.  
Chapter 4 end

Reviews-

Zoepeanut- It's fine, It's fine I didn't take any offense to your comment it really made me happy actually.

Author's note- 1. So yeah I'm giving Yoichi a few buffers to help him along the way since well, to be completely honest he'd get murdered without an increase in options and abilities. P.S I plan to stay within a certain line of reason which is determined by three things One Gekkoin's influence increases durability and physical power, two Black Demons are illusionary experts and are masters of deception and three Gekkoin is personified by a crow or raven while manifesting."

2\. So something I was planning moving forward as we get closer to the end of the first arc, which would as something akin to filler episodes where Yoichi interacts with the other guild members through going on missions with them (due to age and inexperience) and, or training with them to catch up with the rest of the cast in power. I want you guys to kinda like vote on two things

1\. who should be the first person to train with Yoichi and who should be the first person he goes on a mission with?

2\. Should I introduce a vampire character to the story and if so who? (I wanna avoid Lacus cause I plan the trauma between them to be a driving force for something later on.)

3 I hope you all have wonderful days and remember I love seeing those comments whether their flames(constructively please), just nice things or direct comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Ochibana station)

The group looked at the large wall of wind between them and the outside. "Man we've gotta hurry or else that maniac gonna use lullaby on the guild masters," Grey growled lowly before Yoichi nodded in agreement with Erza following up with "First we must get past this barrier, and with Kage, as he is we'll have to improvi..." Erza was cut off when Natsu roared while driving a flaming fist into the tornado.

The attack pressed against the wall for mere seconds before he was blasted back with equal force. "And that's what happens when you try to punch through," Grey said in response to the salamander's attempt to break through the wall with Happy following with "Hmm if Natsu can't punch through then what do we do?" Yoichi scowled trying to think of something before coming up with an idea saying "You guys cover your ears I'm going to try something."

"And that would be?" Erza inquired while pushing her palms onto her ears in compliance, the rest of the group following in sync besides Natsu who was still flat on the ground from the barrier. "I'm going to see if I can use Gekkoin to hit multiple points in the tornado at once to maybe blast it apart." He then raised his bow closing his eyes before saying "Screech Gekkoin, scatter and remove the obstacle from our path!" The demon manifested behind him releasing a haunting screech before dissipating as Yoichi released an arrow.

It ignited in a blackish-green cursed fire that after seconds of being in flight it split off turning into multiple energy bolts that shifted and warped becoming crow-like energy creatures. Grey and Erza blinked in shock the dark energies from the creatures surprising them as they scattered around the building to slam into different parts of the wind barrier. Lucy was lost in thought as well thinking "C..could his bow w..work like my keys if that's the case what's w..with this messed up f..feeling?"

The single energy bird that had gone straight towards the barrier pushed into it actually pressing into the middle of the wind wall before detonating violently. In a chain reaction, the others followed suit the building brought to a shake from the multiple explosions that covered the area in a dust cloud that blocked their vision, though the roar of the wind told them the result of the attack. Yoichi clicked his tongue it wasn't effective at all and, he asked Gekkoin "You think a single big shot could punch through instead of a bunch of small blasts?"

The demon shrugged before telling him "Yeah...maybe...haa don't know but, just warning you kid the more you use me, the closer that weird as fusion thing gets to starting up." that made Yoichi surprised and he responded "Eh? really why didn't you warn me before?" the demon returned with "I'm still figuring out things anyways let those other idiots do something I'm sure they can figure somethi..." as the demon said that Natsu slammed against the tornado before getting blasted back for the second time.

The pink haired dragon slayer stood up about to do a third dive at the barrier despite Grey and Erza discouraging the action. Yoichi walked over to him and said "W..wait Natsu all your doing is beating yourself up," Natsu replied with an impatient glance "We can't sit here doing nothing," Yoichi nodded in agreement trying to muster a strong look "I understand that but, if we don't work together to figure something out when you do punch us out it'll be too late."

Erza then followed up with "He's telling the truth Natsu, " that made the salamander start sweating and he nodded with his frightened face aimed at Yoichi "Alright." After that, they tried putting their heads together to figure some way out.

(2 minutes later)

"Well, this sucks we've got absolutely nothing." Lucy muttered while Natsu snarled out "Back to punching it down," the Salamander leaped up about to go running at the barrier, Grey stopped him by putting him in a headlock and growled, "Cool it flame-brain." Erza facepalmed at them leaving Yoichi to mutter out in wonder "maybe we could dig our way out I mean that tornado couldn't be in the ground." that made Happy blink for a moment before jumping off the boy's lap and ran over to Lucy saying "Lucy I just remember something important."

"Hm?" that got the girl's attention before he pulled out a golden key out of his backpack, making her look wide-eyed at him asking "Is that?" he nodded with a smile "Aye, it's Vergo's key she told me she wanted to work with you." Lucy then replied with a grin and gave the cat a pat on the head saying "thanks for holding onto it then." Lucy then gathered everyone with Natsu asking "So Lucy finally going to summon Taurus so he can help me knock this tornado over?"

She nodded no before holding out the key she had gotten from Happy and calling out "Open the Gate of the Maiden Virgo!" there was a shining light that made Yoichi cover his eyes and once it had died down he blinked for a moment to see a cute girl in a maid with metal cuffs on her wrists with broken chains hanging from them. She opened her eyes before looking at Lucy saying "You called for me master?"

Yoichi felt his face light up a bit while looking at her thinking "Sh..she's so cute." Gekkoin appeared in his ghost-like state looking at the maid while he scowled out lowly "Disgustingly so...anyway get your head out of your ass before I shove a claw up to drag it out." that's when the demon felt a shiver run down his spine to see Virgo not just suddenly in front of the boy but, her eyes boring into Yoichi, no more accurately him.

Her eyes flickered to Yoichi before stating "Your someone new to me, who are you?" Despite her monotone expression, she was still able to get the boy to give a nervous introduction "I..I'm S..S...Saotome Yoichi Its ni..nice to meet you, miss." The girl then gave a humble smile before doing a bow saying "I am Virgo a celestial spirit it's a pleasure." with their introduction going on Erza was able to pull Grey to the side muttering out "Grey, about when Yoichi used that power," he nodded before responding with "Yeah it wasn't dark magic that's for sure...I have an idea though but, I doubt if he wouldn't have been so well friendly if it was the case."

"So, Virgo, we can go over the more in-depth terms of the contract but, we need to get past this barrier." she nodded to Lucy before saying "Of course master," she left Yoichi to go in front of the barrier making Yoichi slightly disappointed while Gekkoin simply mused "She could see me I'm sure of it, tch that's pretty annoying." Lucy who didn't miss a beat though to tease the boy after seeing his awkward introduction to the maid whispering" Aw are you into maids Yoichi?"

He was about to respond with a bumbling mess of words when Virgo turned into a drill slamming through the earth making both the human and demon sweatdropping with Gekkoin snickering at the kid "Course you get puppy lovey over the girl best equipped to drill you," Yoichi responded with "Say the wrong thing Gekkoin and, I may ask her to see if she touch you to do worse."

It didn't even take a second for Natsu with Happy at his side to follow the maid through the hole, Lucy hesitantly followed with Grey to help her keep her steady while going down. Yoichi looked at it thinking "Is it really safe to go down that thing?" Gekkoin replied with a nonchalant tone "Eh, probably it's like that story about the little girl and the crazy hat guy or whatever." Yoichi deadpanned at the demon saying "It's Alice in Wonderland for one thing and two that is not a human-sized rabbit hole."

"Scared,?" Erza asked him to which Yoichi replied with "Eh well kinda never really done something like this before." he turned with a sweatdrop going down his forehead. He then, also looked at the injured Kage asking her "Is it fine to leave him like that?" Erza nodded yes before replying with"I've gone over his injuries he's simply unconscious nothing more, now to the more pressing issue getting you down this hole safely."

The boy blinked before understanding what she meant to do by motioning him to climb unto her back "H..hold it, y..you don't have to carry me I mean you already have armor on." She then replied with "I'll be fine remember how I carried that tooth in on the day I met you?" He sweatdropped before reminding himself that Erza wasn't normal, and was the closest he's probably been to meeting another demon.

"Alright if you insist," he whined out lowly while climbing against her armor. At first, he figured he would be actually terrified to be in such close proximity of the girl he deemed a monster in some forms, but came to the pleasant surprise he felt safe. He didn't know if it was the fact that the cold of her armor was chilling his wracked nerves or he for whatever reason didn't feel the need to be scared in this position kinda as if she was a big sister.

He wiped the thought from his mind he only had one sister and, there was still hell to pay for her death...though this still felt nice enough for him to ignore that fact that they were about to jump into a rather large hole.

Chapter 5 end

Reviews-

Zoepeanut- Thanks for all the reviews and the support. With Yoichi's soul merging with Gekkoin's I'm happy the idea was satisfactory.

Hfanjoy1 - Thank you for the compliments and I do have some interactions between him and Laxus( for a sneak peek let's say Gekkoin comes to really, really dislike the guy

Guest- I've been seeing a high demand for him so it may happen later on 


End file.
